Cartas a Reiko
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: Miyako le escribe cartas a su hija con todo lo que quiere decirle [Este fic es para el reto de AbyssMo en el foro Proyecto 1-8]
1. Prólogo

El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Este fic es para el reto de **AbyssMo** en el foro **Proyecto 1-8.**

* * *

 **Cartas a Reiko**

 _Prólogo._

Takeru era el escritor, no ella. Las palabras no llegaban a la punta de sus dedos con la facilidad que él tenía al dedicarse a la escritura. Miyako era torpe, arrebatada, exuberante. Ella era los dos lados, en extremos de la balanza siempre buscando equidad. Su misión era encontrar los grises y puntos medios, lo que no era tan fácil pero se le presentaba natural. Con el tiempo pasado como prueba, ella lo había aprendido. Había sido una niña elegida, supuso que tener que encontrar un lugar para salvar el mundo le había dado experiencia. Ella había sido una niña del corriente en la escuela y la secundaria, sin resaltar entre los demás. También había tenido tres hermanos mayores, y entendía lo que era ser invisible. No siempre lo fue, pero siempre había sentido los ecos.

Ella era todo ello, contradicciones, y un poco más.

Sus ojos se posaron en las hojas blancas que descansaban frente a ella y luego miró con pereza hacia el mundo más allá de la ventana de su habitación. Estaba lloviendo en gris oscuro, a ella el mundo parecía opaco en esos días. Detenido, desteñido, lejano.

Takeru era el escritor, Ken podía pintar si la inspiración lo encontraba trabajando pero Miyako... Miyako quería escribir. Sabía que no podía hacerlo tan bien como Takeru ni dibujar el universo en pinceladas como Ken. No llevaba la música cantando en su sangre o podía hablar a través de tela y flores. Miyako conocía de programación y lenguaje, de tecnicismos y sinceridad. Tal vez era un antojo, una porción de sueño. Pero quería escribirle a alguien en particular.

Quería contarle a su niña... Bueno, quería contarle quién era ella, Inoue Miyako. Quizá contarle mucho más que eso. Quería decirle todas esas cosas que no sabía si podía decir, esas que igualmente quería gritar. Y por eso pensó en cartas. Una para cada momento. todas para su niña.

Con una lapicera enlazada a su corazón, comenzó a escribir la historia de su hoy, su ayer y mañana.

* * *

 **N/A:** Ayer estaba lloviendo mucho y aunque no estaba pensando en escribir este reto aún, la idea no me dejaba en paz. Serán cartas, sin orden probablemente, que Miyako le escriba a su hija. También pienso en esta historia como un semi AU para mi universo futurista porque muchas cosas no serán iguales, pero quiero mantener a los niños :)

Aby, esta idea me gustó mucho desde que me la comentaste y realmente espero que la historia cumpla tus expectativas. Aún no decidí la cantidad de capítulos que serán pero van a ser muchos, jaja.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Para esos días de lluvia

_Me gusta quedarme escuchando la lluvia, pero solo si estoy en la cama. Es algo extraño, lo sé. Cuando debo levantarme temprano, me pone de mal humor que llueva y papá (me refiero a_ tu papá) _cree que soy ridícula. Es que no piensa que el tiempo quiere que te pongas de mal humor, pero yo sí._

 _Para mí, esos días son para quedarse en casa, aunque no siempre se puede hacer eso en la realidad. El mundo allá afuera no se detiene por días como este, aunque parezca que el diluvio no terminará._

 _Mi niña, a_ _ti te asustan las tormentas en las noches, esas que hacen tanto ruido y te despiertan. No, no tiene caso que lo niegues... Bueno, quizá cuando leas esto sí te gusten pero no es el punto._

 _No te rías de tu madre, ella quiere darte un mensaje con esta carta._

 _Anoche viniste a preguntarnos si podías dormir con nosotros en la cama grande, por eso sé que estabas asustada. Viniste en medio de la noche y me despertaste, tenías los ojitos llorosos y me pediste que te dejara quedarte conmigo. Ahora estás durmiendo, ocupando toda la cama como si fueras su dueña, mientras escribo._

 _Anoche te dije que sería solo esta vez que podrías quedarte pero... Era una mentira._

 _No, no está bien que mientas pero, como dice el tío Jou, a veces no puedes evitarlo y no se podía evitar anoche. Y es que cuando tienes cuatro años no es algo raro que busques a mamá, yo también les tenía miedo a los truenos y también iba a despertar a tu abuela para dormir con ella por el miedo. Ella, con cuatro hijos, siempre me dijo que sí, porque eso hacemos las madres._

 _Mi niña, quizá no siempre pueda abrazarte todos los días de tormenta, pero sí puedo decirte algo: cuanto termine de llover, va a salir el sol._ _Así que en esos días que estés asustada por esas tormentas que te despiertan a medianoche, aunque no sean las que te asustan ahora, recuerda eso. No va a llover para siempre._

 _Te quiere mucho,_

 _Mamá._


	3. Para esos días de palabras hirientes

_Las palabras duelen, aunque no tengan esa intención detrás, aunque su significado sea diferente para todos, aunque no sea exactamente lo que quisiste decir. Hoy me dijiste algo que me lastimó. Quizá fue la mirada en tus ojos, empañada con lágrimas sinceras, la que me desarmó y quizá fue la dureza escondida lo que hizo que doliera tanto._

 _Pero, aunque sabía que no querías decir lo que dijiste, dolió._

 _Era mi primer día en mi nuevo trabajo, ya te hablaré de ello, y no querías quedarte con tía Sora, aunque la adoras. Querías venir conmigo, entusiasmada como siempre estabas cuando teníamos que salir juntas. Te ilusionaste y te decepcionó mi negativa. Los niños pueden ser crueles sin intención, esa es la verdad. Su mundo no es tan grande todavía, no vieron lo suficiente... Y sé que no fue tu intención, pero me arrancaste algunas lágrimas cuando te encerraste en la habitación con esas palabras y me dejaste sola frente a una puerta cerrada._

 _¿Cómo podrías sentir algo tan triste, tan doloroso, tan fuerte cuando apenas te has asomado al mundo? Es una pregunta que me dejaste cuando, muy indignada, muy dolida, dijiste que no me querías más._

 _Mi niña, no siempre podemos tener lo que queremos. Y las palabras pueden lastimar. Mucho._

 _Pero, ¿sabes una cosa? Hay también palabras que sanan. Cuando volví de mi trabajo, y me abrazaste, llorabas. Me asusté un poco al principio pero luego me dijiste que te ibas a portar bien si no volvía a dejarte, que me querías mucho. Me pediste perdón. Aún no sabes medir lo que dices. Si eres como yo tal vez te cueste un poco descubrirlo aún cuando seas grande, si eres como papá tendrás mejor oportunidad._

 _Pero no te olvides, hijita, que las palabras pueden dañar o sanar, dependiendo de como las uses._ _Y_ _que te quiero mucho, más que a nada._

 _Mamá_


	4. Para esos días de recuerdo

_Hoy me dijiste que ibas a casarte con tío Taichi cuando seas grande. Tía Sora se reía mientras te escuchaba, seguro que en estos momentos tu tío está aceptando tu propuesta, si es que no lo hizo ya. No es un secreto que te adora._

 _Claro, tienes suerte de ser la primera en tu generación, la consentida por todos... pero no es lo que quiero contarte. Por cosas como estas papá siempre se ríe: él piensa que no puedo llegar a un punto._ _Esta carta lo tiene. Te lo aseguro._

 _Mientras hablabas de tu boda imaginaria, papá te preguntó por qué no querías casarte con él, que es algo que decías hasta hace unos meses, y le dijiste que no podías porque él era mío. Nosotros sonreímos, papá y yo. Me prometí escribirte para hablarte de él. Pero del que recuerdo yo, el que no conocerás, el que no quiere que conozcas por más que palabras. Para mí es importante, porque así lo entenderás mejor._

 _Ken antes no sonreía como ahora, en este instante que te tiene en sus brazos. Tampoco tenía muchas razones para hacerlo. Dejaré que él te cuente esa parte porque no es mía para hablarte de ello, porque él sabe todo mejor y porque mis palabras no le harán justicia. Cuando sea el momento, lo sabrás._ _Es... es una historia difícil la de papá._

 _Espero que le tengas paciencia._

 _Ken y yo nos conocimos... en el Mundo Digital. Sorprendentemente. Bueno, él me encontró a mí primero cuando él estaba en ese mundo y yo fui a buscar algo. Un destino, quizá. ¿Recuerdas la historia de la Bella y la Bestia? Es un poco parecido, aunque no soy tan bonita ni tan inteligente como Bella. Y papá no se había transformado en Bestia por no valorar lo bueno, ya verás por qué. Quizá para cuando leas esta carta ya lo sepas._

 _Cuando lo conocí, tenía una máscara, como esas que tanto te gustan para jugar, pero no era linda como tus dibujos._ _No me agradó, eso te diré._

 _El primer encuentro fue malo, pero si algo aprendí de todo ese viaje maravilloso es que existen las segundas oportunidades y que nos toma tiempo aprender a conocer a una persona. Que podemos cambiar para mal, y también para bien._

 _Cuando papá se quitó la máscara y lo pude mirar... lo que pasó fue que encontré a un chico muy dulce y bueno, alguien que podría ser mi amigo, alguien en quién confiar._

 _Tu tío Daisuke ayudó mucho a papá, quiero decírtelo. Quiero que lo sepas._

 _Quisiera decir que lo supimos enseguida, que nos enamoraríamos, pero no fue así. Tardamos bastante tiempo en darnos cuenta. Fuimos... algo tontos._ _Sé que la nuestra no es la historia más romántica que puedes encontrar, seguro que hay otras que son mejores y más bellas. Pero esta es la nuestra y por ella es que te tenemos. Para mí, es la historia de amor más cercana a la perfección que podría pedir._

 _Abraza a papá fuerte cuando leas esta carta, ¿sí?_

 _Te quiere mucho,_

 _Mamá._


	5. Para esos días de preguntas

_Hoy diste tus primeros pasos, así que anotaré la fecha para no olvidarme. Acelerada y apresurada, con los pies tan decididos que no parecían los primeros y las manitos abiertas para alcanzar... no estoy segura qué querías alcanzar. Puede que haya sido Hawkmon o la pluma en su cabeza, la verdad no estoy segura. A él no le gustó mucho eso, pero estaba allí para atraparte cuando tropezaste._

 _Wormmon le dijo a papá que debió haber visto mi cara cuando te vi caminando pero creo que ver la tuya, cada vez que te levantas del suelo, es más que suficiente. Para mí, para los dos. No debes saber de lo que hablo, esa mirada de concentración sin nombre que aparece cada vez que encuentras algo que te llama la atención y la decisión sin palabras..._

 _Creo, mi niña, que serás imparable cuando crezcas. Estoy contando con ello._

 _¿Sabes, Reiko? El otro día le pregunté a papá si quería que escribiésemos una carta juntos. Y me dijo que no. No me sorprendió porque, aunque los dos nos escribimos durante un tiempo, papá siempre prefirió escribir en soledad. Le gusta la libertad que eso le deja, le ayuda a pensar. Pero me sorprendió cuando hoy me trajo un sobre con una carta para ti._

 _No sé lo que dice, mi niña, pero papá me dijo que él no se animaría a dártela nunca. Le pregunté si quería que yo te diera la carta de todas formas._

 _Me dijo que sí._

 _Te quiero mucho,_

 _Mamá._

* * *

 _No acostumbro a escribir cartas. No, eso no está bien. En una época tu mamá y yo nos escribíamos mucho así que decir esto no se siente bien. Me refiero a que no puedo escribirte sin pensar, no puedo escribirte sin darle vueltas a todo lo que quiero decir. No soy espontáneo, esa es mamá. Yo pienso mucho las palabras. Pienso que lo que diga puede no gustarte y si me vas a mirar diferente al leer lo que escriba hoy. No estoy seguro si podré mandarte esta carta después de escribirla, no sé si podré entregarla después de terminarla._

 _Creo que te darás cuenta que no soy bueno en esto, ¿cierto? Estoy seguro que lo harás porque eres tan inteligente como mamá, aún ahora siendo tan pequeña me doy cuenta de esto, y estoy seguro que si lees esta carta, si llega a tus manos, vendrás a mí y me dirás que soy tonto. O no. Seguramente no, porque tu mamá no piensa que sea tonto. Piensa que necesito escribir esta carta tanto o más de lo que ella necesita escribir las suyas. Y tiene razón. Por mi trabajo. Porque un día puede que no…_

 _Cuando tu mamá me dijo que ella está escribiéndote cartas como esta creí que era una idea... muy Miyako. Brillante, dulce, inesperada. Casi una especie de máquina del tiempo, ¿sabes? Es que, como te decía, lo que somos hoy puede que no se parezca a lo que seamos mañana._ _Mamá me comentó de escribir una los dos juntos pero le dije no. No sé por qué lo dije. No estaba listo. No sabía qué escribir y no quería... no quería que ella me viera sin palabras. No para ti._

 _Pero hay tanto que quiero decirte y no encuentro la forma._ _Tenía que intentar escribirte._

 _Quiero darte todo, Reiko. Incluso las palabras que no tengo._

 _Eres mi pequeño milagro, nuestro pequeño milagro._ _Abrázanos_ _fuerte si lees esta carta, ¿sí? A tu mamá y a mí._

 _No sé si seré la misma persona que soy, no, estoy seguro que no seré la misma persona que soy hoy. Voy a crecer, con suerte. Y tomaré decisiones que aún no tomé. Haré cosas que no hice hasta ahora. Probablemente tendré más cicatrices. Pero, te prometo, trataré de que ser el hombre que tu madre y tú se merecen._

 _Te quiero muchísimo,_

 _Papá._


	6. Para esos días de miedos dormidos

_Seré breve porque la playa no es un buen lugar para escribir._

 _¿Sabes? Te miro y pienso en esas ocasiones en las que llorabas cuando íbamos a la playa, aterrada de su oleaje. Te aferrabas a mis piernas, toda roja por el temor o la vergüenza, y no te atrevías ni a mirar las olas que alcanzaban nuestros pies. Llegaste a llorar cuando tu Pururumon se acercó al mar y no podías alcanzarlo. Era aún más curioso porque habías sido siempre la que quería ir a la playa, la que pedía armar castillos de arena húmeda y quería acercarse al agua… Ay, mi niña contradictoria._

 _Tía Hikari, que nos acompañaba con frecuencia, te miraba y luego a mí, con su sonrisa suave y comprensiva, antes de decirme que no debíamos presionarte, que irías con tu propio ritmo. La verdad es que te gustaba más el agua de lo que creía y querías acercarte aunque te asustara y al final, el llanto quedó olvidado. Por eso me alegra mucho verte ahora con tío Takeru corriendo por la orilla. Estás libre de ese miedo._

 _Hay muchas cosas que me asustan. El mar, a veces. Pero no es el mar que conoces._

 _Ya te hablaré de ello._

 _Reiko, no te preocupes por tener miedos. Aunque ahora digas que quieres crecer y ser una adulta, las dudas y los miedos no se irán. No te digo esto para que te angusties sino para que entiendas. Está bien tener miedos, está bien que algo te asuste. No está bien que dejes que te venzan, que te detengan, que te atormenten. Supongo que tío Takeru estará contento si leyera esto pero, por favor, no se lo digas. No tenemos que darle la razón en su cara o jamás nos dejará._

 _Siempre, siempre, ten esperanza porque en la oscuridad, la luz brilla más fuerte._

 _Reiko, cuando tengas miedo, podrás volver a mis brazos y lucharemos juntas si es necesario._

 _Siempre serás mi pequeña niña amada,_

 _Mamá._


End file.
